


Poison Ivy

by grantedArdor



Series: Silver’s Songfics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Based on a dodie Song, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Miu Iruma, Character Death, Death, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Minimal Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Major Illness, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Unrequited Love, basically no killing game au, sorry they dont get a happy ending but i ship them too and this hurt me just as much as it hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantedArdor/pseuds/grantedArdor
Summary: Two months, 59 days, 1416 hours. In Hope’s Peak Academy, the time seemed ever so fleeting. But that was just an excuse. She knew exactly why the time passed so quickly. Of course, she was in denial. She obviously wasn’t in love with her beautiful, amazing, talented best friend.!TW!: Lots of death/suicide, throwing up, blood, and that kinda stuff!(Also credit to my sister for the name)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, akamatsu kaede/ iruma miu (one sided)
Series: Silver’s Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Once again, !TW! for blood, death, suicide, throwing up, and stuff like that
> 
> Here’s a link to the song I used in the fic: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lRW1JcSRPgU

Two months, 59 days, 1416 hours. In Hope’s Peak Academy, the time seemed ever so fleeting. But that was just an excuse. She knew exactly why the time passed so quickly. Of course, she was in denial. She obviously wasn’t in love with her beautiful, amazing, talented best friend. 

Miu Iruma had known Kaede Akamatsu for two months, they were fast friends. **(I have a question)** They told each other everything, they were always together, and they were basically dating. **(It might seem strange)** The only thing that was different about them was their sexuality. Miu was a raging bisexual, Kaede was as straight as a ruler. **(How are your lungs?)** That didn’t stop them from talking about guys, much to the little gay’s suffering. **(Are they in pain?)** But of course, like all gays, Miu had a little bit of a crush on her best friend. **(Cause, mine are aching. Think I know why)** Miu couldn’t help it, Kaede was truly amazing in every way. **(I kinda like it, though)**

Miu’s crushes were short. She liked it that way. Kaede was different. After about a week, Miu waited for her crush to go away. She waited, and waited, and waited until one day the unimaginable happened. **(You wanna try?)**

Miu had definitely learned about hanahaki before. When she was younger, she found her parents in their room crying. When she asked why, her mother said that one of her friends had died of it. Like all teenagers, she scoffed at the prospect of getting hanahaki and dying from it. In her eyes, she wouldn’t ever get killed by a crush.

One day, Miu woke up. Like always, the birds were chirping, the sun was up, and everything was normal. Until Miu coughed up a petal. It was only one, nothing else. No blood, no stems, no thorns, only a petal. It fluttered to the ground softly, gracefully, as if it had no care in the world, as if it didn’t change an inventor’s life forever. Miu stared in horror at the singular pink petal on the floor. She slowly picked it up with one hand, while gently gripping her neck with the other. **(Oh would you be so kind, as to fall in love with me)**

Miu felt nothing. No emotion at all, not sadness, not anger, not even heartbreak. Empty. Devoid of her humanity, her hope leaving her in the form of petals. All she registered was the tears dripping down her face. All she saw was a blurred rectangle of color in her palm. Miu crushed the petal between her fingers. She coated her hand in the pulp that used to be a reminder of her love. Miu stood up. She got ready for school before meeting her best friend outside her room. 

“Good morning Miu!” Kaede said happily, oblivious to anything that happened. “Good morning Kaeidiot, are you happy to be in the presence of the gorgeous girl genius?” Miu asked, doing the thing she was best at. Acting. “Very,” Kaede said with a laugh that made Miu’s heart melt faster then the ice caps. The two began walking. It was only a short walk, but to Miu, any time she spent with Kaede felt like eternity. **(You see, I’m trying, I know you know that I like you, but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love)** After a few minutes that felt like hours, the pair arrived at their classroom. Like always, they were the first to arrive. Unfortunately, Miu and Kaede didn’t sit near each other in the slightest. Fortunately, Miu sat behind Kaede, so she could admire her beauty from afar. **(I think it’s only fair, there’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?)**

Miu wasn’t one to really pay attention. She preferred to think about other things, such as her inventions or Kaede. That day, it was all about Kaede. Miu thought about the petal. Just one petal. One pink petal, but it meant so much. Pink. Kaede’s favorite color. Miu’s favorite color. **(Cause’ I like you, but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love with me)**

Miu knew she loved her best friend. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had to. If she concentrated, Miu could feel the flowers beginning to grow in her lungs. Though maybe that was just in her head She read that it could take anywhere from 4-5 months for her to die if she didn’t get the surgery. Miu didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to lose Kaede. **(Let’s write a story, be in my book)**

Miu was abruptly jolted out of her thoughts by the bell ringing. ‘Eh,’ she thought. ‘I’ll ask Kaede for the notes later.’ Miu stood up and walked over to Kaede. She could feel the petals start to come up again. “Alright Bakamatsu, I don’t feel that great, so I’m going to skip,” Miu said. Kaede nodded sympathetically. “I’ll come visit you after class, okay?” she said. Miu nodded before quickly walking back to her dorm. **(You’ve gotta join me on my page. At least take a look)**

As soon as Miu locked the door, she began coughing up more petals. Long, thin, purple petals scattered the floor. Miu recognized them as aster petals before red hyacinth petals joined the mix. Miu sunk down to her knees in the pile of her petals. She felt a tear slip down her face. Two. Five more. 10 more tears, before a stream flowed down her face. Miu reached down and harshly grabbed some petals. She quickly threw all of them away. She was exhausted, emotionally, physically, and mentally. Miu climbed into her pink bed and almost immediately fell asleep. ( **Oh, where are your manners? You need some time...let’s swap chests today, that might help you decide)**

Miu woke up to the sound of Kaede lightly humming a song Miu recognized from listening to her playing on the piano. When she regained more consciousness, she realized that she was resting on Kaede’s lap and the girl was running her fingers through Miu’s hair. Miu immediately blushed softly, the moment only ruined by the petals she felt clawing at her throat. **(Oh would you be so kind, as to fall in love with me)**

Kaede noticed Miu woke up. “Good afternoon, sleepyhead,” Kaede teased lightly. “G-good afternoon,” Miu said awkwardly. **(You see, I’m trying, I know you know that I like you, but that’s not enough)** “Are you feeling better?” Kaede asked. “Yeah. Don’t worry so much Kaeidiot,” Miu responded. As much as she didn’t want to, she lifted herself off of Kaede’s lap and went to the bathroom to cough up more flowers. **(So if you will, please fall in love)**

When Miu exited the bathroom, she saw that Kaede was waiting for her. “If you’re really feeling better, do you want to come to the music room and listen to me play?” Kaede asked. “Sure, I’ve got nothin’ better to do,” Miu said. Kaede immediately lit up, “Come on!” **(I think, it’s only fair. There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere. Wanna share?)**

The girls walked to the music room, which wasn’t far. The whole time, Miu kept thinking about the beautiful angel she was walking with. Once they arrived, Kaede rushed over to the piano and quickly set up her sheet music. **(Cause I like you, but that’s not enough)**

Miu sat down on a chair set up near the piano. Kaede took a deep breath, then began playing. Miu recognized the song immediately. **(So if you will, please fall in love with me)** It was Clair de Lune, Kaede’s favorite song. Miu relaxed and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and listened to Kaede’s beautiful music. 

That night, Miu dreamt about Kaede. It wasn’t a dream you would typically expect from Miu Iruma. It was wholesome; it was pure, hopeful and sweet. Miu dreamt that the two were together, that Kaede wasn’t straight, and that both of them could be happy. **(Oh, do me a favor. Can your heart rate rise a little?)**

When Miu woke up, the first thing she did was expel a torrent of petals and blood into her hands. Having grown numb to the sensation, Miu just threw out the petals and prepared for class. She smiled at the sight of her forbidden love and she couldn’t concentrate in anything but Kaede’s voice when they were walking together. At school, when she was supposed to be focusing, Miu decided to ask Kiibo for help with her predicament. **(Do me a favor)**

The hours passed, like they always do and always will. Miu walked to her dorm, like she’s always done. Once the door was safely closed and the stray, deceivingly bright petals were disposed of, Miu was ready. Kiibo answered, she knew he would. “Kiibo?” Miu said. “Yes, Miu?” Kiibo responded, clearly confused. “I-I have hanahaki,” Miu muttered sadly. “Oh no, for who?” Kiibo asked, matching Miu’s sadness. “Fuckin’ Bakamatsu,” Miu said. “Have you told her?” Kiibo asked gently, he had never heard Miu this distraught before. “Hełl no!” Miu said quickly. “I’m assuming you’re too stubborn to get the surgery, no matter how much I tell you,” Kiibo said, a glimpse of hope in his voice. “Exactly. I’d rather die then lose my feelings for her,” Miu said matter-of-factly. “And you will! You’re going to die, Miu!” Kiibo yelled. He felt tears slip down his metallic face. Miu, his friend, was going to die. “I know,” Miu said sadly. “I’ve got like 2 months, see ya tomorrow,” Miu said before she hung up and broke down. **(Can your heart rate rise a little?)**

Amongst the tears were blood and petals. Rainbow petals, their bright happy colors taunting her, reminding her of the girl who subjected her to this torture. As much as Miu tried, she couldn’t hate the happy-go-lucky pianist who was the embodiment of sunshine. 

So many petals. So much blood. Miu barely registered the passing of the days, the weeks. She felt it deep down, her story would be cut short and lacking a happy ending. One day, a flower found its way into her hands. It’s stem was ragged and bloody, and it was missing a few petals, but it was undeniably a daffodil. A flower of unrequited love.

Kiibo gave her sympathetic looks, her teachers reprimanded her for failing tests, but Kaede wouldn’t stay away from her. She sat Miu down and brushed her hair while she cried, Kaede tried to help Miu with their homework, and overall she kept being the amazing person she was. **(Do me a favor, can your heart rate rise a little)**

For the 4th time this week and the 20th time this month, Miu fell asleep crying in Kaede’s soothing embrace. When she woke up, she untangled herself from the still sleeping pianist. She took a shower and actually put effort into looking decent for the first time in a while. The flowers started appearing more frequently, but Miu payed them no mind. **(Do me a favor)**

She brushed her hair herself for the first time in a while. Once she deemed herself ready, she slipped out of the door and down the halls. She felt as light as a feather. It was a weekend, so she went to the common room of the dorms. “Hey Miu,” Kiibo said with a sad smile on his face. “What the fuck is up, bitches?” Miu asked easily with a smile. “Huh?” he said. “No, I didn’t get the surgery, I’m just in a better mood today,” Miu said, rolling her eyes. “Okay?” Kiibo said.

Miu interacted easily with everyone, like she hadn’t spent the last few months moping around in a depressive state. Once she was satisfied, she stood up and smiled a true, genuine, and beautiful smile. “Bye shitheads, don’t miss my golden brain and my gorgeous body too much, mkay?” she said with a small wave before turning and strutting out.

Miu went to Kaede’s room. “Kaede?” she said quietly. “Yes?” Kaede said, smiling when she saw Miu looking better then she had in a long time. “Can I tell ya somethin?” Miu asked. “Of course!” Kaede said, patting the spot next to her on her bed. Miu walked over and sat down. “Well...” she started, “I’ve had hanahaki for you for fuckin’ months. I’ve been coughing up whole ass flowers for a while and I’ll probably die soon.”

Kaede felt like she had been slapped in the face. “H-hanahaki? M-me? D-die?” Kaede said. “Ding ding ding, fuckin correct,” Miu said dryly, but the facade soon cracked. “I-I’m scared, Kae,” Miu whispered. “I know,” Kaede murmured, hugging Miu tight. “I don’t wanna die,” Miu whimpered as she started to cry into Kaede’s shirt. “I know,” Kaede whispered again. Sleep didn’t come easy to the two.

“Good night, and goodbye my beautiful pianist.” 

Late at night and hundreds of petals later, Miu slipped out Kaede’s room and back to her own. She was scared, but oddly calm for what she knew was happening. She put in some makeup, but not a lot. She put on something pretty, but comfortable. She wiped away the blood and her tears, but not her sense of peacefulness. She sat on her bed and waited. She accepted death.

Kaede woke up. When she saw a bloody rose on her bed, she immediately jumped up and got ready as fast as she could. She ran down the hall. Down the hall to her best friends room. Deep down, she had a feeling. Kaede stopped in front of Miu’s door. “Miu?” she asked as she knocked. No response.

Kaede gently opened the door. Miu was sprawled out on her bed, from a distance she looked asleep. Kaede let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and walked over. The closer she got the more little oddities she noticed. Miu’s hands were clamped tight around a few flowers with ragged stems and little spots of blood. Actually, now that Kaede could see better, the bed had lots of daffodils, daisies, and roses on it. Some in groups of 2-3, some just lying there. The more Kaede’s eyes adjusted to the sight, the more she noticed most of the flowers had blood on them, and there were lots of dry blood stains that Miu’s red bed previously obscured.

Kaede’s previous sense of relief quickly evaporated as the weight of the situation slapped her in the face. She didn’t want to believe it, but she had to. Miu Iruma, SHSL Inventor, the gorgeous girl genius herself was dead, and it was her fault.

Kaede looked over her best friend’s body. Miu was smiling, she obviously knew what was happening. She had a pink flower sitting on her cheek and a thin line of bright red blood trickled down the right side of her lips, stopping just before falling off her chin. Her hair was splayed out, with flowers weaved into certain parts of it. 

Miu looked radiant, but the world would never get to see her as the beautiful, talented inventor she truly was. They would only see her as an arrogant, dirty minded, and most importantly dead woman who invented too many sex toys and made everyone uncomfortable.

She would never get to fulfill her dreams. She would never get to invent something world changing. Her name would never go down in history like it should’ve.

Kaede felt everything and nothing at the same time. Her other half, the painfully platonic love of her life was dead. Dead as in gone. Gone as in never to be seen again. Kaede felt like she was being drowned, forced underwater and denied access to air. In her broken mind, there was only one viable solution. 

Before she did the inevitable, she quickly grab a pen and paper, and wrote out a little explanation of what happened, her last words, and a goodbye.

Kaede acquired a rope. She didn’t really remember how, and frankly, she didn’t care. She set up one end of the rope and tied a noose efficiently with her nimble fingers. Kaede took a deep breath, her last one. She carefully ascended onto Miu’s bed, careful not to disturb her body or the scene around it. She put the rope around her neck.

Before she jumped, Kaede thought for a minute. What she was about to do seemed...vaguely familiar, like she was experiencing deja vu. Kaede shrugged it off. She didn’t want to have to think anymore, it was too painful. She didn’t want to live anymore, it was finally her time. The heartbroken pianist gracefully leaped. Her neck snapped with a sickening crack. The grief-ridden girl was finally free of her recently acquired chains for they were too heavy for her to bear. Everything was already now. She could be reunited with her best friend once more.

The final chapter ended. The last page was written in blood, an all too popular ending. The book slammed shut; blood dripped down and formed a small puddle underneath it.

Five months, 150 days, 3,600 hours. In Hope’s Peak Academy, the time seemed to freeze, forcing you to relive every single painful second.

**Oh, would you be so kind**

**As to fall in love with me, you see**

**I’m trying, I know you know that**

**I like you, but that’s not enough.**

**So if you will, please fall in love**

**I think, it’s only fair**

**There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere**

**Wanna share?**

**Cause I like you, but that’s not enough**

**So if you will, please fall in love**

**Oh I like you but that’s not enough**

**So if you will,**

**Please fall in love with me**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? *Constructive* criticism please. (this isnt the bnha fandom so hopefully the criticism will be constructive :") *shudders* ive had bad experiences with the bnha fandom here lol, Danganronpa isn’t the best fandom either but whatever)


End file.
